


They call him little red

by kaekiklasv



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaekiklasv/pseuds/kaekiklasv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he doesn't talk as much anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	They call him little red

its like forgetting to breathe, like the air has turned into gnats trying to crawl up your nasal cavities and one decides to take a nap in his inner nasal concha and yea he memorized the twenty bones of the skull, can map it out with multiple colored high lighters even the sutures and not everyone knows the differences between the lambdoid and lacrimal suture, but he does.

He does.

The thing about having a mind that runs on its own supply of redbull and acid means that he's never touching ground, always just above the jumble of information close enough to taste 

some could say he's always flying

(it just means he never lands) 

blood smells like a handful of pennies, tastes like copper, like rust, and man how messed up is he to know it so intimately he can tell the difference between a concussion and possible brain haemorrhage but doesn't know what to do when there's a body two feet in front of him bleeding out

people think he draws blanks when all he does is go faster 

(he doesn't feel bruises anymore, just lets it bloom and wonders where they come from later) 

He knows fear, he knows despair, knows how to talk through a beating, little words popping in his vision xygomatic bone, left, abrasions, brain focussing on information funnelling into the distraction building in his bones slamming into concrete 

He takes it, he deserves it, 

(he whines but everyone knows his heart thumps in excited little aborted beats) 

He knows how a lead baseball bat feels in his palms, knows how it jars his carpals, likes how it leaves bruises muscle deep, 

he listens to his heart beat

it sounds like bees 

he doesn't stop anymore

(he just goes harder)


End file.
